User talk:Plover-Y
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:LastEdited page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Cqm (talk) 09:20, April 6, 2015 (UTC) be/uk Hello, I'm confused by the logic behind . I'm aware be/uk are not in Wikia's top 10 list of languages, but how does that mean they should not be in the languages template? Dev Wiki has the languages template as a replacement for interlanguage links (forming an interlanguage system of Dev wikis just for translating documentation would be way too complex and unneeded) and removing be/uk translation links from the languages template is just like removing be/uk interlanguage links. There are /uk|resultsheader = %TOTALPAGES%|format = ,,,}} pages (out of ) on Dev Wiki with these translations and removing these languages from the languages template would also render these pages useless. Is this a Staff-requested change? Cheers! -- Cube-shaped 15:29, November 15, 2017 (UTC) : Furthermore, if contributors want to go to the effort of making documentation pages more widely accessible to users of a variety of languages, regardless of the number of users who actually speak such languages, they should be permitted to do so. As Kocka has said, users like Mix Gerder have contributed countless doc page translations to Dev wiki, and removing the links to these pages in effect nullifies the work they have done. I want to see proof of the fact that this is actually a Staff-requested change. EIZEN 16:36, November 15, 2017 (UTC) :: Not sure what you're both referring to by saying links are removed… All existing language subpages are always shown, no matter whether it's included as parameter to Module:Languages call. The only effect of that change is that the "redlinks" aren't shown if a page for that language doesn't exist. See ChatSendButton for example, which has (and shows links to) pages for Belarusian, Portuguese, and Ukrainian, despite those languages not being included in the template. - OneTwoThreeFall talk 17:11, November 15, 2017 (UTC) ::: Oh, right. My bad. It would still make sense to include those redlinks because there's a lot of translations to be/uk but I guess it would be more consistent to just keep it at top 10 languages. Sorry for bothering, Plover! -- Cube-shaped 17:17, November 15, 2017 (UTC) :: Thank you for considering internationalization in this wiki (^-^)/ Yes, Template:Languages is so awesome, so please make i18n subpages to add translations! --Plover-Y (talk) 2017-11-16 08:00 (UTC) New page format Hey, I noticed you started reformatting some pages to prevent duplication of data in translation pages which would make updating that data harder on PurgeButton and Rollback documentation pages. Do you think a community discussion should be started about this? It's a really big project and other users might be confused by it or have some suggestions that may make the whole process better/faster. For example, fngplg created their version of Template:Infobox JavaScript that successfully pulls infobox information from the parent page on translation pages, and I'm sure this could be used somewhere. Cheers! -- Cube-shaped 12:44, November 20, 2017 (UTC) Sorry for disturbing you and this wiki. I wanted to make this wiki i18n (without clicking the language names), but there have been problems... 1) Template:LangSwitch need lots of MediaWiki pages, MediaWiki:Lang and MediaWiki:Lang/xx , but Special:Import doesn't work well. (they said it was because of bug and it was fixed, though) So it hasn't worked well yet. 2) Making templates (PAGENAME/base) is so troublesome... but there are some of outdated information in non-English pages... So I wasn't able to decide to start discussion with test pages, PurgeButton and so on... Anyway, Template:Infobox JavaScript/fng sounds so nice although I can't read these codes. I would appreciate it if you could give me instruction. --Plover-Y (talk) 2017-11-20 13:31 (UTC) : Sorry if I sounded like you're disturbing the wiki, you're really not. I'm also not trying to act like an administrator over here, I'm just trying to make sure people (including me) know what's happening in projects as large as this one. I really appreciate all the work you're doing for the wiki! :# I'm aware of what's LangSwitch depending on and I've encountered bugs with importing MediaWiki pages before. Do you think a JavaScript script should be run to create MediaWiki:Lang/xx pages automatically for all supported languages? I could make one for that purpose if you want. :# I can see why that could be troublesome and I think starting a community discussion would help in finding new solutions for the problem of outdated documentation. (By a "community discussion" I mean a thread on Board:Watercooler probably) : fngplg's infobox can be used the same way as a normal JavaScript documentation page infobox, except that when you're on a language subpage it will take values of all parameters from the parent page infobox. For example, the infobox looks the same as the infobox , despite . This won't help with auto-updating the rest of the documentation, but it's certainly something to consider. : -- Cube-shaped 15:08, November 20, 2017 (UTC) Thank you for your kind reply! One of the problem was solved by Nanakiさん, so I’ll post something on the forum later. : Although I haven’t got the response about special:import from Fandom Staff, I would really appreciate if you help to import Mediawiki pages. : I am not good at the new infobox, so I might ask you about it when I post on the forum... -—Plover-Y (talk) 2017-11-21 10:12 (UTC) :: Thanks for posting it on the forum! :: I created a script now that creates MediaWiki:Lang/xx pages for all supported languages. It works like this: ::# You can import it by using the following in any of your JavaScript pages (global.js/ / ): importArticle({ type: 'script', article: 'u:dev:User:KockaAdmiralac/LangSwitch.javascript' }); ::#* Please note that you should remove the script import from your JS after you're done creating pages to prevent possible abuse. If you want to use the script on multiple wikis I'd gladly move it to MediaWiki namespace so it can be safely imported. ::# After importing it, clear your cache and look at the "My tools" menu in the bottom bar on Oasis. ::# There should be an "Install LangSwitch" option that, when clicked, opens a modal in which you can click the "Execute" button to start creating MediaWiki:Lang/xx pages. ::# It will create the pages one by one and output "Done installing!" when it finishes. It will also log if a page already existed or failed to create, and the error code. :: I'll reply to your forum post now :) -- Cube-shaped 16:13, November 21, 2017 (UTC) Thanks to you, there are MediaWiki:Lang/xx pages here!! You and your script is so nice! To be honest, I would like to abuse it, in VSTF wiki, WLB wiki and so on... --Plover-Y (talk) 2017-11-22 14:17 (UTC) : No problem! I was more referring to the script being imported from the User namespace by "abuse", since you would be importing JS that isn't going through JS review which could lead to possible abuse by people that can edit that JavaScript page (which are content moderators and above). Do you want me to move that script to MediaWiki namespace so it passes JS review and you don't have to worry about somebody abusing the fact it's in User namespace? : Also sorry for not responding to your forum post yet, I got really busy yesterday while I was writing my reply so I'll try to reply today. : -- Cube-shaped 15:18, November 22, 2017 (UTC) It sounds so nice! If it is in Mediawiki namespace, we can make i18n wikis/messages easily (^o^)/ Thank you for your concern, but no one force you to reply so fast even though you are so awesome...--Plover-Y (talk) 2017-11-23 10:31 (UTC) : I replied to your forum post now! I hope more people will reply too. : Also, the LangSwitch script is published now and you'll be able to import it with importArticle({ type: 'script', article: 'u:dev:MediaWiki:LangSwitch/code.js' }); once it gets approved (safely :P) : -- Cube-shaped 21:38, November 24, 2017 (UTC) Thank you so much! I added MW pages in WLB wiki, too! (via test mode) P.S. I'm not sure why, but the script didn't make Lang/km Lang/loz and so on. *http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Template:LanguageName/test ; References * https://github.com/Wikia/app/tree/dev/languages ** https://github.com/Wikia/app/blob/dev/languages/Names.php ** https://github.com/Wikia/app/blob/dev/languages/WikiaLanguage.php (Some codes might be unsupported, but FANDOM languages have km and loz at least.) --Plover-Y (talk) 2017-11-25 05:49 (UTC) : Weird, looks like km and loz (and only those two) got removed from the language sorting page. I re-added them, so it should create pages for them now. -- Cube-shaped 06:39, November 25, 2017 (UTC) Thank you m(_ _*)m --Plover-Y (talk) 2017-11-25 08:06 (UTC) ::i see u trying to format date by language. there is must be some fallback in case of errors. for instance, i personally prefer to use yyyy.mm.dd format (one format across all langs), what leads to "error: invalid time". also, format by lang forces me to rewrite "updated" field for every language documentation translated, every time script updated. which destroys purpose of auto-pulling info. Fngplg (talk) 15:13, November 25, 2017 (UTC) I'm so sorry, I didn't notice not only non-English date but also yyyy.mm.dd turn Invalid time error... umm... Then, I'll rewrite them manually to yyyy-mm-dd. --Plover-Y (talk) 2017-11-26 02:34 (UTC) Adding mobile option to scope I don't think there is much use for this, since custom CSS and JS can't currently be loaded on the mobile skin. Good work with all the i18n updates, by the way! - OneTwoThreeFall talk 12:57, November 28, 2017 (UTC) Thank you for the advice! I’ve reverted them. --Plover-Y (talk) 2017-11-28 13:07 (UTC) About Template:Babel Hey, I noticed you put Template:Babel on earlier this month but it's generating a rather lot of redlinks. Could you consider deleting it and using (like or instead? Cheers! -- Cube-shaped 07:43, March 18, 2018 (UTC) Sorry for bothering... I hope it doesn't make redlinks now... --Plover-Y (talk) 2018-03-25 07:57 (UTC) Template:Languages thread Thread:20573 discusses possible changes to Template:Languages - you may be interested. • speedy • ��︎ • • 11:33, October 19, 2018 (UTC) RE: Translating documentation I added a wizard at Project:I18n. What do you think? • speedy • ��︎ • • 11:22, November 29, 2018 (UTC) Japanese translate Hi. You're probably one of Japanese translator that I knowing, so I'd have a question. Could you please take a look at this category? There are some scripts with missing Japanese translations. Would be great if you could add some of them. ＊Lac＊(♪) 06:45, January 22, 2019 (UTC) Starter Pages copies Hey Plover, I noticed you copying modules and templates from the Fandom Starter Pages recently and I just wanted to ask, what do you think should be their purpose on ? Are you copying them so we can document these modules and use these templates in our Lua documentation (which I think is a pretty good reason)? I know you mean well, and I'd just like to know what is the reason behind it and is there any way we can prevent those from appearing in our maintenance reports as unused. Also, do you think it might be better to import those or do they only have a single revision worth importing? Cheers! -- Cube-shaped 12:55, July 13, 2019 (UTC) AdoptionForm Hey, I was wondering why you copied the JS from EN-CC and put it on Dev, as it only works on EN-CC? --Sharkie 00:24, August 16, 2019 (UTC) :bump. --Sharkie 02:57, August 17, 2019 (UTC) : Thank you for adding i18n info on w:c:community:MediaWiki:AdoptionForm.js. I hope I'll be able to use it on JA CC someday. --Plover-Y (talk) 2019-08-24 07:07 (UTC)